


終わり ENDING

by emgy805



Series: Yume Nikki Dribble [2]
Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emgy805/pseuds/emgy805
Summary: Someone finally falls.
Series: Yume Nikki Dribble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703275
Kudos: 4





	終わり ENDING

..Silence reigns the air above Madotsuki as she overlooks the Nexus, the one place where  
she could simultaneously feel at home- and not at all. In front of her were 24 effects in the shapes  
of eggs, some wriggling around and throbbing as if they were alive- but they certainly weren't.  
They all were taking the forms of things that /could/ be alive, though. Things that could be reborn  
into beautiful- or disgusting living creatures.  
..A sigh escapes her lips.  
'Some things may be reborn into beautiful creatures, or perhaps something terrible.. unalive.. nonexistant.  
Inhuman.  
Just like you.  
You could be reborn into something truly marvelous and gorgeous- a rare being.. or the most common things,  
things that are buried deep under the ground where not one person or being could reach them except the Grim  
Reaper- corpses.  
To become a new person- to be rebirthed into yourself, but a better you- or.. become nothing more than a dead  
body to be placed in a coffin, cremated by a priest, or - left to rot.'

She raised a hand to her face, just by her cheek- and pinched it with 2 fingers.  
Pinch.  
..All of a sudden, she woke up in her bedroom- to reality- or what she believes is reality, anyways.  
The 15 year-old sat up and tiredly glanced around her lonely bedroom, feeling a sudden urge to go outside.  
Maybe she needed a break. Go outside and enjoy the nature.  
She moved off of her bed and pulled her red slippers on, soon sliding the doors open to her veranda and stepping  
outside.. only to be greeted with a new addition to her balcony. Just to the right was a dark gray metal staircase,  
leading off of her veranda's rails.  
...  
So it's finally come in.  
The last resort for her life.  
Her 'rebirth'- her ever-so-negative rebirth.. from being alive to being a buried body.  
In an instant, she walked to the staircase and hesitantly stepped up the stairs, taking a moment to appreciate the look  
down below. It was so foggy and dark down there in the city, but.. maybe this was a sign.

With a shaky sigh, she pointed a finger to the sky.  
Under her breath, this girl had whispered 'I'll roll one more time.'  
She raised a leg and tilted herself forward as her last thoughts formed in her head.  
'This is my last time.'  
'My last breath.'  
'I'm about to fall to my death.'  
'..My death.'  
'Maybe this was wrong- maybe I don't want to be dead.'  
..She started falling.  
'I don't want to die now. Maybe there's more.'  
'Maybe there's more to my dreams, more to my life-'  
Her hearted started to beat faster and faster, soon beating into her ears and drumming violently.  
'I'm so close now. The ground's so close and near.'  
'..I hope I'll roll again in the future.'  
...  
..A loud, echoey thud burst out as the girl had hit the ground. The concrete below her was instantly soaked  
in blood as this girl's body broke on the inside, bruises and scratches forming on her body.  
Within seconds, there was a puddle of blood beneath the body- the body of a girl who just wanted to end her pain.

It wasn't long for the thud to fade out as two beings approached Madotsuki, timidly stepping towards her while she  
came to her last moments.

...

In despair, these two beings started to play a song with bells.  
Echoy, light bells filled with grief- but upliftingness.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
..Ring..  
..Ring..  
...  
Ring.


End file.
